darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
658
Joe goes insane and is sent to Windcliff Sanitarium by Julia. Synopsis : On this night, not far away from the great house of Collinwood one man will live through the most hideous terror that exists, the terror of madness. For he has witnessed something so monstrous, that he may dwell forever in the dark and frightening realm of insanity. Julia calls Chris from the Collinsport jail, to tell him that Joe has just been picked up by the police. Chris is worried about what Joe may have said, but Joe has been ranting incoherently about protecting Amy. Chris seems to terrify Joe. Joe tells Chris he'll kill him and that he still has the gun. Julia sedates Joe. The Sheriff asks Chris about Joe's rants, Chris plays dumb. Joe has a frightening dream: Chris begs Joe to shoot him when "it" happens, then Chris transforms; Joe teleports to Collinwood, looking for Amy, where the werewolf leaps at him from atop the steps; at Collinwood, Julia says "there’s no werewolf there," and tries to poke his arm; he teleports to the cemetery, where he meets 'Chris'. It's actually Tom, who reminds Joe he could never tell the twins apart. After Joe tells him he’s dead, Tom retorts that he’s alive, but only at night. Tom bares his fangs and approaches Joe, who runs out and begins screaming and is then cornered by the werewolf. When Joe awakens, he's in a straitjacket. Julia makes plans to take him to Windcliff. Chris decides to stay with his cousin until the time comes. Julia tells Chris that there was nothing he could do to prevent this. Memorable quotes : Joe: Amy's not the only one in danger, everyone is... No one should ever know. No one should ever see it. ---- : Joe: Amy, she... she loves everybody. Why doesn't anything good ever happen to her? ---- : Joe: Don't put me to sleep! I can't take the dreams! Don't put me to sleep! Kill me, do anything, but don't put me to sleep! ---- : Tom: You always did have trouble telling us brothers apart, didn't you, Joe? : Joe: Telling you apart? : Tom: That's right. I'm not Chris. I'm Tom. : Joe: Tom? Oh no... oh no... you can't be... you can't be... you're dead... : Tom: Not at night, Joe. Only during the day. Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings / Tom Jennings * Vince O'Brien as George Patterson * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunts Coordinator) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of the characters Joe Haskell and Tom Jennings. * The first and last shots of this episode are of Joe's frightened face. * Don Briscoe is only credited for the character of Chris Jennings. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Joe dreams he is menaced by the werewolf and vampire, in the form of his cousins Chris and Tom. * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Joe an injection to help him to sleep. * TIMELINE: Joe was picked up by the authorities an hour ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * The cell wall has fake looking bricks on the right side of the set. * At one point, the camera turns a little too far to the left and we see that there are no bars nor wall on the right side of the cell. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 658 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 658 - Did He Fall, or Was He Pushed? Gallery ( }}) 658s.jpg|Sedation 658za.jpg|Joe's Dream 658zn.jpg|Straitjacket 0658